


Lovelier Than Love

by lillian_valnala



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, french!ryan, like this is literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_valnala/pseuds/lillian_valnala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little fic based of tumblr user qanter-queen and their french speaking Ryan GTA AU! Here's a link to the post: http://qanter-queen.tumblr.com/post/131661877332/i-have-it-massively-headcanoned-that-english-is and here's a link to their blog: http://qanter-queen.tumblr.com .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovelier Than Love

When they had found out about Ryan’s language “problem” was during a heist. Ryan was on his bike, Ray holding onto his waist with one arm and shooting with the other. Explosions sounded behind them and Ryan glanced back, determination drawn on his masked face. “Ray!  _ Baisse-toi _ \- shit, I mean  _ get down _ !” He yells. Ray leans down and a piece of metal from a nearly blown-up plane just misses his head. The intercom goes silent as everyone processes what was just said by the masked man. 

 

There’s no talking other than directions or warnings until they got back to the penthouse. All is silent until Gavin finally speaks up, “Ryan, was that  _ french  _ that you spoke earlier?” Ryan blushes deep red and nods a bit, “Uh, yeah… yep that was french. It’s my first language, actually,” he says sheepishly. “Say something! C’mon, Rye!” Gavin pleads. In return Ryan mumbles out a no and goes to the kitchen, where he’s followed by a curious Gavin and a confused Geoff. 

 

“Ryan, why didn’t you tell us that english is your second language? I mean, it explains all the flubs and word forgetting but…” Geoff trails off and Ryan turns to him, diet Coke in hand. “Maybe I didn’t want to tell you,” He says and walks back to the living room, sitting on the couch and counting his share of money.

 

Everyone eventually got used to his random french outbursts, whether it be during heists, when he got really excited, or just wasn’t thinking while he was talking. One day after the crew had gotten done driving around Los Santos on a rainy sunday, Ryan was talking about how much he loved rainy weather. “ Je ne sais pas... Je me contente de rester là et d'écouter la pluie certaines nuits jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. C'est vraiment ce que je préfère , y’know?” He says casually while looking out the window. “Ryan, you started talking in French about ten minutes ago. Literally none of us know what you just said but you sounded really happy,” Ray says with a smile, causing Ryan to blush. 

 

The one thing Ryan hated most, though, was when he couldn’t remember words in english. He’d sit around mumbling to himself for minutes until Ray would say the word he’s looking for. He honestly thought it was the cutest thing and would listen to him for hours. Michael would constantly joke with him, telling him completely inappropriate words when he forgets. It usually doesn’t work, but when it does it’s the funniest thing to the whole crew. 

 

Whenever they piss him off, he’ll refuse to speak english. It’s the most annoying thing for everyone, with the exception of Ray who loves when Ryan speaks in French. Geoff, on the other hand, gets fed up with it very quickly. Simple questions such as, “Ryan, can you pass the remote?” or, “Hey Rye, have you seen the Lads?” are always answered with, “Désolé, je ne parle pas l'anglais . Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?” in the most sarcastic tone. He ends up walking away or doing whatever he asked on his own. 

 

Ray’s favorite part about Ryan is cuddling in one of his giant sweatshirts while he sings lullabies in french to him. They’ll lay in the older’s room, Ryan wearing a pastel colored sweater and his hair tied back in a bun and Ray in his lap wearing a hoodie. He’ll quietly hum the tune then start singing, playing with Ray’s hair until he falls asleep. 

 

“Rye, how is french even your first language? You were born in  _ Georgia _ for Christ’s sake!” Gavin says to him one day while they’re sitting in the living room, playing video games. Ryan shrugs in return, “I just did. Weird, isn’t it?” Gavin nods a bit and yells as his character is killed in game. The topic isn’t brought up again and no one questioned him about it anymore.

 

There’s times where Ryan forgets he’s speaking in french. He’ll be mumbling to himself when someone will ask him a sudden question and he’ll answer in fluent french. Even if someone asks about a story, he’ll tell the whole thing in french then have to repeat in english. 

 

Ray had always wanted to tell him how much he loves Ryan. He spent weeks learning to say, “you mean the world to me, I love you,” in french. He decided the perfect time to tell him after a heist as he’s helping him with a few wounds. Ryan’s eyes are locked on Ray’s smaller hands, a smile on his face as he watches him wrap the gauze around a heavily bleeding cut on his arm. “Je t’aime, ma rose,” he says calmly. Ray blushes, light pink spreading across his cheeks and to his ears. “ _ Je t'aime plus que tout au monde _ ,” He answers, struggling a bit with pronunciation but smiles at him when he gets it right. Ryan chuckles, “well done! Did you teach yourself that? It was lovely, just like you.” Ray nods and leans up to give him a gentle kiss before going back to work on his injuries. 

 

From then on, Ryan would teach Ray french so they could communicate in the language of love without anyone knowing what they’re saying. It was the most romantic thing to Ray. He adored every lesson, mostly because of the person who taught him. Once Ray was fluent, they would talk in only their almost secretive language so no one else could understand. For two of the most dangerous people in Los Santos, they’re two huge romantics who speak in french to each other when their bored. Two of the most wanted people in San Andres and yet they sneak out to watch the sunrise and sunset while mumbling sweet nothings in their language to each other on top of Mount Chiliad. 

 

They’re not supposed to talk about the future but Ryan always does. His mind wanders to happy thoughts of him and Ray, living happily in France. He has dreams of marrying the man that learned a phrase so he could tell him how much he loves Ryan in his first language. He wants to have a happy ending to a life of crime and murder. Sure, it seems impossible, but Ryan will find a way. He’ll have the best life ever with Ray when they aren’t the top dogs in town. For now, their life is as perfect as it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting here that I'm proud of! It's literally all fluff. Comments and critiques are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: Fixed the french in this! Thank you to the person who told me about how to fix it!!


End file.
